


How You're The Light Over Me

by badtales



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyways, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mention of sex, Sorry but there's absolutely no mention of malum whatsoever, but i don't think so, i think it's mainly just fluff, maybe a little smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtales/pseuds/badtales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Ashton is running. He knows there's a couple of warm arms waiting for him when he gets to the dorm room he shares with Luke. His Boyfriend.</p>
<p>Nobody needs to know that he slips in a puddle and falls front-first and it doesn't matter anymore when he feels Luke's lips on his, reminding him of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You're The Light Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lashtonette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonette/gifts), [louisinyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisinyellow/gifts).



Ashton was running now, trying to avoid being too long in the pouring rain and maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do because next second he was laying front-down on the cold ground, the dirty water already soaking his shirt and trousers.

"Ugh!" he groaned and scurried to his feet running the last 50 feet to his dorm house while ignoring the pain from the fall. Inside was hot and Ashton felt somewhat like a wet dog trapped in a sauna, so he quickly made his way up the three flies of stairs and furiously knocked on his shared dorm room knowing that his boyfriend was already in there.

"Coming!" he heard Luke's voice call from inside and Ashton waited impatiently for him. The door made the typical creaking sound when it opened to reveal Luke smiling that quickly turned into a shocked expression.

"Oh my god, you are soaked, Ashton," he said stating the obvious. Ashton rolled his eyes and pushed Luke away to get inside the apartment before throwing his bag and shoes in the bag-and-shoes-corner and walking to the bathroom for a towel.

"You are dripping everywhere you go," Luke complained when he found Ashton in the bathroom.

"Sorry," Ashton said and threw the towel away from him to proceed to peel of pieces of clothing.

"Don't be," Luke said sweetly and let out a small laugh when he saw Ashton struggling to get his wet shirt off. "Here let me help you with that."

Ashton had his face covered with his shirt so he hadn't anticipated Luke's gentle touch on his skin helping him and it send a shiver through his spine. He felt the heat in his face rise painting a rose blush on his cheeks and it didn't help that he caught his boyfriend checking him out. 

_ Boyfriend, _  Ashton repeated in his head not being able to put away the smile that fell on his face when he thought of the memory from two nights ago when Luke and him had shared a very intimate moment and finally agreeing on making their relationship official.

"Why are you smiling?" Luke asked a smile plastered on his face too. Ashton didn't answer though, simply leaned forward and connected their lips together. He would never get tired of the feeling of fireworks exploding inside his whole body every time they kissed or touched each other.

Luke tilted his head slightly allowing them to deepen the kiss before placing a gentle hand on Ashton’s waist as the older boy moved his hands, to curl them behind Luke's neck, gently tucking his hair. 

Ashton could still taste Luke on his swollen lips when they parted to catch air. he couldn't have been any happier than he was when he was with Luke and it scared him a bit. He was so dependent on another human being, he dreaded the day they might not be together anymore but he made sure he never focused much on the future and simply took every day as they were. One thing was important to Ashton's future though and that thing was currently nagging in the back of his mind.

"I've got homework," Ashton breathed but they both knew there was no intention to do them behind those words. He leaned forward, connecting their lips once again and gently pushed Luke against the nearest wall before parting his lips to let Luke's tongue enter. A small whimper left Luke and it sent heat all through Ashton's body and he let his arms fall to Luke's side to push up his shirt and caress the skin. 

Luke's hands were roaming all over his torso and back before making their way to Ashton's hair, running through his curls, something Luke knew he liked so much. He weakly tried to swallow the groan that threatened to leave him but failed and he felt Luke's hips buckle up against his own, his boyfriend already having a hard-on. 

"Luke," he breathed after parting their lips but quickly attaching them to the younger boy's neck. 

"Hm?" Luke answered weakly as Ashton sucked a mark into his collarbone.

"I have homework," he mumbled in-between kisses on Luke's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Luke said breathless and let his hands gently rest on Ashton's hips knowing that they had important things they should be doing instead of what they really wanted to do. Ashton rested his head on Luke's shoulder as he regained his breath and made the erection in his pants less demanding. He was after all just a teenage boy.

"Sorry," Ashton said as he raised his head and looked into Luke's eyes. If he could gather enough courage, he would tell Luke just how much he loved him and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him but he was too scared to say those words aloud and tried to tell Luke in other ways. He hoped it shone through his eyes when he was looking at Luke right in that moment and that Luke could feel the love as well.

"Me too," Luke said and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Ashton's lips before following the older boy on a hunt for comfy clothes to put on.

When Ashton had gotten dressed, he plopped down in the couch next to Luke fishing his laptop out of his bag and turning it on. He smiled as he saw the background that he had changed to a blurry picture of Luke kissing Ashton's cheek at a party a few months ago. 

"Since when has that been your background?" Luke asked curiously peaking at Ashton's screen.

"Since English this morning," Ashton answered truthfully. It had been quite a boring class so Ashton had begun looking through the pictures on his laptop and when he stumbled upon that picture, he couldn't help but smile. He quickly saved it as his background knowing that he would smile every time he saw it again.

"Hm," Luke hummed approvingly and placed a kiss on Ashton's cheek. As he pulled away, Ashton turned his face to chase him but the younger boy turned his gaze towards his own laptop leaving Ashton to kiss the air if he wanted. He tried hard to subdue the smile on his face as he peaked and saw Ashton's disappointed look.

"Do your homework," He said trying to sound serious and heard Ashton scoff. If he could've had it his way they would be very under dressed by now but he knew how much Ashton strived to achieve a good grade on his final exams that they were nearing and Luke valued his boyfriend's future over his own lust. 

"Yes, sir," Ashton replied sarcastically but smiled anyway shoving off those dimples Luke sometimes would get lost in.

Maybe they could stay up late making out if Ashton was up for it. 

Luke definitely was.

But for now he turned his focus on his own studying, reading and taking notes, getting lost in the words. Luke was so lucky to be able to study something that interested him immensely and with Ashton, the boy he loved, sitting right next to him he couldn't be more satisfied.

He was happier than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song called "The Dreamer" by The Tallest Man On Earth and honestly I only chose it because I am an uncreative shit.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I've been working on something longer for a while but got stuck and this story just popped into my head and I had to write it.
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated since English is not my first language and I would like to know if it even makes sense that I write. (like, if it's so bad there's no way I can ever write something good or if there's room for improvement )
> 
> Have a lovely morning/day/evening or whatever and I love you very much !!


End file.
